Petit Papa Noël
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS  Petit Papa Noël... Quand tu descendras du ciel...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Albus/Scorpius.

**Rating :** K.

Bonjour à tous !

**Lys :** Hello les djeun's ! :D

JOYEUX NOEL !

**Lys :** JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !

Afin de répondre à un concours du forum Harry+Draco=love, j'ai écrit ce OS. Le défi était simple : il fallait que ce soit un Albus/Scorpius, Albus était à Poudlard, il devait comporter 5 mots et le thème était le feu d'artifice !

**Lys :** Donc l'auteur s'est évertué à écrire quelque chose de mignon qui correspond très bien à ce qui était demandé, en faisant l'effort d'évoquer régulièrement les feux d'artifice !

Et en plus je l'ai écrit en 3 jours !

**Lys :** Et devinez quoi ?

…

**Lys :** Allez, Didi…

… Nan, c'est trop dur T.T

**Lys :** Bah en fait elle a envoyé ce OS à sa meilleure amie, à sa sœur et une autre amie qui ont aimé sans trouver ça particulièrement génial.

Pour une fois que j'adorais vraiment ce que j'écrivais… T.T

**Lys :** Il n'y a que Fleur de Lisse qui a adoré T.T. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs…

Comme quoi il manquait quelque chose, c'était banal, j'avais fait mieux…

**Lys :** Et DONC, Didi a écrit un 2e OS (oui, elle en a été capable) qui répond relativement bien à ce défi (mais pour se venger, elle va faire pleurer ses lecteurs, courage, jeunes gens qui lirez cette… chose) mais qui sera posté bien après les fêtes.

Je poste donc ce OS pour Noël. Je voudrais souhaiter un bon noël tout particulièrement à : Fleur de Lisse (parce qu'elle adorable), Ammara (parce qu'elle me corrige tout rapidement *o*), Dood (pour m'avoir fait rire avec son fauteuil et sa cheminée), Gogobook (pour m'avoir fait marrer avec ses 4 autographes), Jojo Aquarius (parce qu'elle m'a offert un ornithorynque en peluche *o*), Lady Rose (parce qu'elle est mignonne), Soizic (parce qu'elle me manque), Enais (parce que j'ai passé un super moment avec elle), Tsuki-no-shinigami (parce qu'elle m'a apprit la valse)... Ouah Oo Ca en fait du peuple ! XD Mais aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent (j'ai bien reçu ton MP Talie Black, si tu passes dans le coin, il m'a fait super plaisir *o*), parce que sans eux, je ne suis rien ! XD

**Lys :** Ouais dis donc, ça en fait du monde Oo !

Bah j'ai rencontré pas mal de petits gens à la convention Harry Potter DONC c'est normal que je les cite ici :D (pour ceux qui se demande de quoi je parle, c'est la convention qui a eu lieu le week-end dernier à Paris où ont été présents Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) et Natalia Tena (Tonks)). D'ailleurs, même si tout le monde s'en tape, je suis devenue FAN de Natalia Tena *o* !

**Lys :** Bref, passons XD. Nous remercions tous ceux qui nous laissent des reviews…

Et je vous souhaite un très bon Noël, j'espère que vous serez bien gâtés… Et merci pour les personnes qui me lisent régulièrement et qui laissent de reviews, car ce sont mes plus beaux cadeaux :).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Petit Papa Noël…

_C'est la belle nuit de Noël,_

_La neige étend son manteau blanc,_

_Et les yeux levés vers le ciel,_

_À genoux, les petits enfants,_

_Avant de fermer les paupières,_

_Font une dernière prière._

Ce ne sont pas les changements qui prouvent aux hommes que le temps passe. Au contraire, l'immuabilité de certaines choses leur montre à quel point leur vie leur échappe sans qu'ils ne puissent la retenir.

« La première fois que j'ai vu cette maison, j'avais douze ans. Et elle n'a pas changé depuis.

- Elle avait déjà l'air prête à s'effondrer ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. »

James lança un regard sceptique à cette maison qui, d'une certaine manière, était un pilier de son enfance. Enfant, cet endroit lui avait paru être sécurisant, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais arriver à la maison de ses grands-parents. A présent, il portait un regard bien différent, se demandant lui aussi comment elle pouvait bien tenir debout.

« C'est la magie qui…

- C'est laid.

- Albus !

- Bah quoi ? »

Lily jeta un regard mauvais à Albus qui haussa les épaules. S'en suivit de quelques reproches que le jeune homme n'écouta pas : sa sœur faisait partie de ces gens qui aimaient les vieilles choses, qui s'attachaient aux images de l'enfance, et cette vieille maison biscornue lui était aussi chère à son cœur que celle où ils vivaient tous les quatre, car elle y avait grandi et elle était le symbole de sa famille.

Plus pragmatique, Albus n'était pas attaché à de telles images, ne voyant cette maison que comme un lieu bruyant, mal rangé et où il allait passer de nombreuses heures à supporter sa famille au grand complet. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

« Allez les enfants, on y va.

- On a plus quatre ans, Papa…

- Qui c'est qui te paye tes vêtements hors de prix, tes balais…

- Ok ok, ça va ! »

Bougonnant, James suivit son père, passant à son tour la porte du jardin, ou plutôt de ce qui ressemblait à une cour, recouverte de neige. Albus et Lily le suivirent à leur tour. Il faisait nuit noire, la lune brillait dans le ciel comme une boule de neige à demi cachée par le feuillage dense d'un sapin, sa lumière blafarde tombant sur le toit de la maison, dont toutes les fenêtres, ou presque, étaient éclairées par une chaude lueur festive. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient même entendre le bruit des voix et d'un peu de musique.

Leurs chaussures crissaient dans la neige grise et compacte, seul bruit dans la nuit noire. Etrangement, Albus se sentit bien, dehors, avec son père, son frère et sa sœur. Ils marchaient les uns à côté des autres, tranquillement, sans se presser, presque à reculons. Lily, sa cape recouvrant à demi sa robe rouge, triturait son petit sac-à-main nerveusement, alors que James trainait les pieds, la tête basse. Quant à son père, il se tenait droit, fier, habillé sans gros effort vestimentaire mais avec assez d'élégance pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas remarquer la simplicité de sa tenue.

Ce fut lui qui sonna à la porte et leur grand-mère Molly vint leur ouvrir, rayonnante.

« Oh, Harry ! Vous voilà ! On n'attendait plus que vous ! »

Albus fronça le nez alors que sa grand-mère embrassait sur les deux joues son père. Puis, alors qu'il entrait, elle porta son attention sur ses petits-enfants. Albus réprima une grimace quand elle lui baisa les joues avec amour. C'était un geste tendre pourtant, sans bave inutile et remarques exaspérantes. Pourtant, Albus répondit platement, sans effusions. Il n'aimait pas ça.

La maison était décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Partout, des guirlandes, des sujets, des boules et autres décorations ornaient le grand salon où s'amassait la famille Weasley. L'air digne, Albus regarda cet amas de rouge, de blanc et de vert, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ces Pères Noël qui souriaient lui faisaient presque peur, souriant bêtement sur la cheminée et les meubles. Et cette chaleur, ce feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre, tous ces gens qui discutaient, emplissant la pièce d'un bruit presque palpable… Le jeune homme eut comme un mouvement de recul, avant d'affronter ce qui constituait sa famille : oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines…

Que de baisers, que d'étreintes… Il n'en pouvait plus, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Il embrassa avec politesse son parrain, Bill, et sa marraine Hermione. Il salua Tante Andromeda, invitée chaque année, car sa fille Nymphadora fut une amie de la famille et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et parce que son petit-fils, Teddy, était le filleul de Harry. D'ailleurs, Albus le chercha du regard et il le trouva dans un coin avec Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur.

Ce soir, Teddy avait des cheveux bleus en pétard et portait un vêtement noir et élégant. C'était un beau jeune homme de vingt-trois ans. Il n'avait jamais vécu chez eux, non pas parce que son parrain n'était pas d'accord, mais plutôt parce que cet enfant était la dernière chose qui restât à Andromeda, qui avait perdu son mari et sa fille. Teddy devint sa seule raison de vivre et, bien que Harry contribuât beaucoup à son éducation, jamais l'enfant ne quitta la maison de sa grand-mère. Quand il grandit, il préféra rester chez elle, par amour.

Pour Albus, Teddy était une sorte de grand-frère modèle qui l'avait souvent protégé de James, quand il était petit. Il était de ces grands-frères tyranniques qui passaient leur temps à faire des misères à leur cadet, qui piquaient le dernier cookie de la boîte à gâteaux et qui, pire encore, entraînait le petit dans leurs escapades qui finissaient forcément mal. De là où il était, Albus put voir son père s'avancer vers son filleul qui sauta sur ses pieds en le voyant, se jetant presque dans ses bras malgré son âge : bien qu'il ait vingt-trois ans et qu'il soit plutôt mûr pour son âge, Teddy redevenait un enfant quand il voyait son parrain. Les voir ainsi avait quelque chose d'attendrissant.

Mais Albus fut bien vite arraché à sa vision par sa cousine Rose, qui avait son âge. Elle était à Serdaigle alors qu'Albus était à Gryffondor.

« Coucou Albus ! Eh bah dis donc, t'es bien beau ! Tu as fait un effort vestimentaire, dis-moi.

- James qui a voulu m'habiller.

- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose, celui-là.

- T'as dit quoi, Rose ?

- Rien, cousin ! »

Et la jeune fille prit Albus par le bras, le traînant un peu plus loin, riant alors que James pestait. Albus se laissa entraîner, détaillant vaguement la tenue de Rose, à savoir une robe bleu claire aux manches longues qui lui allait plutôt bien, ses cheveux bruns hérités de sa mère cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle l'emmena vers « le coin des enfants », où se trouvaient son petit frère Hugo, Lily, et tant d'autres…

Explosion de Weasley… Explosion de visages, à la fois connus et étrangers, qui parlaient sans cesse, l'assourdissant…

_Petit papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel,_

_Avec des jouets par milliers,_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier._

Chaque année, depuis qu'il était tout petit, la famille se réunissait le 24 décembre chez ses grands-parents. Molly et Arthur avaient eu sept enfants dans leur vie, et bien qu'ils aient perdu Fred pendant la guerre, ils ne manquaient pas de convives pendant cette réunions familiales : tous leurs enfants étaient mariés et leurs avaient donné une douzaine de petits-enfants. En somme, ils étaient loin d'être déçus.

Cette fête était importante pour la famille, du moins depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait lieu tous les ans mais tous n'étaient pas présents : il arrivait que les jeunes préfèrent rester à Poudlard, mais cette année, tous avaient décidé de se rassembler. Albus aurait voulu rester à l'école, mais son père lui avait demandé dans une lettre de venir, étant donné que James et Lily seraient présents. Ne pouvant contrarier son père, le jeune homme avait alors accepté, à contrecœur. Pour lui, ces fêtes joyeuses, pleines de bonne humeur, où on revoyait les oncles, les tantes, où on chantait des comptines, où on mangeait bien… Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises.

Comme ces cadeaux, amassés devant le sapin. Ils les ouvriraient à Minuit, après un repas interminable dont Albus ne voyait jamais la fin. Ça aussi, c'étaient des bêtises. Il en vint à regretter d'être venu, d'avoir accepté la demande de son père. Il lui en voulut aussi de lui imposer ça, mais il lui suffisait de voir son visage pour sentir toute rancune disparaître, laissant place à de la lassitude.

Non, il n'aimait pas la veille de Noël. Il préférait encore le 25 décembre, car c'était une journée passée en famille. Quand il était petit, la légende du Père Noël existait encore chez eux : aucun cadeau n'était donné chez ses grands-parents, ils étaient tous offerts le lendemain, apparaissant au pied du sapin. Chez les sorciers, Noël n'avait absolument aucune signification : c'était une simple fête moldue. Mais depuis des siècles, ils avaient été charmés par cette fête où des présents étaient offerts et ils ne retinrent que cet aspect de la cérémonie. Puis, ils inventèrent le mythe du Père Noël, qui offrait des cadeaux aux enfants sages, qui se retrouva au fil du temps dans la culture sorcière, à travers les cracmols et les épouses ou époux moldus de sorciers.

Albus ne se souvenait pas de son premier Noël, il n'avait que quelques mois, mais il se souvenait encore parfaitement du suivant. Il était jeune pourtant, mais cette journée-là, ensoleillée et bonne enfant, subsistait dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait du tapis du salon sur lequel il était assis, ses petites mains qui déchiraient le papier du paquet cadeau, aidé par les larges mains de son papa. Il avait découvert un ourson en peluche, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé même s'il le faisait croire à sa mère pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Un peu dépité, n'appréciant guère ce nouveau jouet, le petit garçon avait alors tourné la tête vers son père.

Dans ses mains, Harry tenait un sujet, composé d'une boule en verre fixée sur un socle ouvragé. C'était Ginny qui le lui avait offert et, quand il secoua le sujet, des boules de lumières explosèrent dans la sphère, créant alors une multitude de petits feux d'artifice. Emerveillé, Albus avait tendu les bras en appelants on père, les yeux rivés sur les goutes de lumières qui coulaient le long des parois de la petite boule, les explosions cessant peu à peu.

Son père l'avait regardé avec étonnement, puis il lui avait gentiment tendu le sujet. Alors le petit garçon avait secoué le sujet et avait regardé avec émerveillement les explosions colorées dans la boule de verre, gloussant, sa tétine au bord des lèvres.

Plus tard, Albus apprendrait que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il y touche, de peur qu'il le brise : elle l'avait offert à Harry car elle savait qu'il aimait les feux d'artifice. Il saurait aussi que, attendri, son père lui avait laissé le sujet bien que son épouse bouda un long moment, voyant ce qu'il faisait de son cadeau. Mais voir son fils d'habitude si serein s'extasier en voyant ces mini feux d'artifice avait gonflé son cœur, et pour lui, rien ne valait le sourire de son fils.

Ah, les feux d'artifice… C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il adorait. La petite boule était encore dans sa chambre, posée sur une étagère au-dessus de son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas emportée à Poudlard de peur de la briser ou de se la faire voler. Il y tenait beaucoup.

Son père aussi, il y tenait beaucoup.

_Mais avant de partir,_

_Il faudra bien te couvrir,_

_Dehors tu vas avoir si froid,_

_C'est un peu à cause de moi._

Le « coin des jeunes » se trouvait dans les chambres de l'étage, celles de Ron et des jumeaux. C'étaient les plus grandes et les plus hautes.

James restait beaucoup avec Teddy mais il avait dix-sept ans, alors il restait en bas, avec les adultes, le plus souvent. Il avait mûri mais n'avait pas perdu son caractère un peu casse-cou et téméraire qu'il avait sans doute hérité de son grand-père, dont il portait le nom. Cela dit, d'un point de vue physique, il avait tout des Weasley : des cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, des tâches de rousseur et des yeux marron. C'était un beau gars qui avait du charisme, souriant et moqueur. Il en avait fait, des bêtises, à Poudlard. Il avait entamé sa dernière année, qui serait sans doute la pire de toutes pour les professeurs et Rusard, qui passait son temps à lui courir après pour lui mettre des heures de colle.

Albus était plus réservé. Bien plus. Pourtant, ils étaient tous deux dans la même maison, mais le cadet de James était bien plus réservé et studieux, s'enfermant dans son monde et lisant pendant des heures. Il avait peu d'amis, contrairement à James qui attirait les regards, et ses relations avec ce dernier étaient assez variées. Petits, ils se disputaient souvent et pourtant éprouvaient réciproquement un amour fraternel assez fort. Quand James entra à Poudlard, ils devinrent moins soudés et il ne resta entre eux plus que les disputes. Finalement, depuis l'an dernier, James s'était un peu assagi et avait retrouvé une sorte de nouvelle complicité avec son petit frère.

Quant à Lily, plus jeune qu'eux, elle avait cette insouciance un peu niaise des gamines de treize ans, qui commencent à regarder les garçons, qui se soucient de leur apparence et qui se concurrencent pour avoir de bonnes notes. Elle était à Gryffondor elle aussi et profitait de son statut de petite dernière et de fille unique du Survivant, se faisant courtiser par beaucoup de garçon qui ne voyaient pas en elle qu'une jolie fille aux cheveux roux.

Leur Lily si jolie. La fierté de leur père. Sa petite chouchoute. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, aucun des deux frères ne l'avaient jamais jalousé, d'une part parce qu'ils la chouchoutaient également, et aussi parce qu'ils recevaient autant d'amour de la part de leur père. Et puis… ils étaient une famille soudée.

Albus sortit de ses pensées quand la voix de Molly leur ordonna de descendre : le repas était prêt. Aussitôt, Louis et Roxanne se levèrent, rapidement suivis par Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred et Hugo. Albus et Rose sortirent ensemble de la chambre et rejoignirent le salon, où de grandes tables avaient été alignées pour tout le monde, les adultes d'un côté, les plus jeunes de l'autre. Albus se retrouva entre Teddy et Dominique, le petit frère de Victoire.

Et le carnage commença.

Pendant une heure, Albus picora dans son assiette, grignotant du pain, goutant son entrée avant de dépiauter sa part de dinde, poussant ses pommes de terres sur le côté puis buvant de l'eau pour faire passer le peu qu'il avait avalé… Une heure d'horreur où ses oreilles furent emplies du son des couverts entrechoqués, de mastications, de paroles à demi mâchées et de rires tonitruants. Une heure de feu d'artifice où des voix explosaient ici et là, tantôt âgées, tantôt jeunes…

Désemparé, se sentant comme étranger à sa propre table, Albus chercha son père des yeux. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, écoutant avec le sourire son beau-père parler, assis entre tante Fleur et Oncle Ron.

Son papa… Harry Potter… Lui aussi un étranger, à sa propre table…

La vision que lui donna son père lui fit mal. Il était pourtant bien entouré, il souriait et riait même parfois… Et pourtant, avec ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés, comme les sien, et ses mains croisées sous son menton, il lui fit mal. Il avait l'impression que son père n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il était un étranger à cette table, un intrus.

Et dans le fond, c'était un peu ce qu'il était, car il était le seul ici à ne pas être accompagné.

Albus avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour son père. Pour lui, c'était quelqu'un de bien, car c'était quelqu'un d'entier. Quand il aimait ou quand il détestait, il faisait les choses bien. Son seul défaut était l'amour qu'il portait au passé, à ce qui avait constitué sa vie, autrefois. Ou plutôt… son véritable défaut était qu'il était orphelin. S'il ne l'avait pas été, jamais il ne se serait forcé à venir à ce genre de fête où il était le bienvenu sans pour autant y être mis à l'aise, et jamais il n'y aurait entraîné ses enfants pour, en quelque sorte, ne pas être seul dans cette grande maison qui avait été un peu son foyer et qui à présent représentait plus une prison qu'autre chose.

Cela faisait en tout sept ans que Harry Potter était divorcé. Père célibataire, il avait obtenu la garde de ses trois enfants sans grandes difficultés et les avait élevés. Pour certains, c'était une ignominie, pour d'autres une honte, pour les derniers quelque chose de banal. Pour les trois enfants Weasley, cela avait été une déchirure.

Leur mère ne travaillait plus. Harry lui avait demandé de s'occuper de leurs enfants, gagnant bien assez pour deux. Cette vie de mère au foyer convint à Ginny pendant quelques années, puis elle ne le supporta plus : son mari rentrait tard, travaillait trop, se fatiguait vite, et leur vie de couple en pâtit beaucoup. Le métier d'auror de Harry lui prenait beaucoup de temps et Ginny, seule chez elle, en devint folle.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il travaillait plus pour eux, pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien, car il se refusait encore et toujours de toucher à l'argent de ses parents. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il souffrait aussi de cette situation mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autrefois. Et encore une fois, elle ne savait pas qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait.

Pendant un an, un feu d'artifice perpétuel explosa chez eux, avec quelques pauses, quelques intermittences, mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait, il devenait plus fort, faisait plus de bruits, exploitait encore plus de couleurs… et puis il y eut le bouquet final, où leur colère l'emporta sur l'amour, en un fabuleux spectacle qui joncha le salon de débris.

Maman les quitta, un matin froid d'hiver. C'était peu de temps après Noël. Le 23 décembre, ils étaient officiellement divorcés. Les enfants pleurèrent. La famille se lamenta.

Et Harry fit comme si de rien n'était.

_Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève_

_Pour voir si tu m'as apporté,_

_Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve_

_Et que je t'ai commandés._

Vingt-et-une heure. C'était ce qu'indiquait l'horloge. En soi, il n'était pas très tard, mais bien assez pour Albus. En calculant, il ne serait chez lui que dans six ou sept heures. Le dessert n'était pas encore arrivé, les adultes étant occupés en palabres et mâchouillages des quelques restes de viande et de pommes de terres, et il y avait aussi la remise des cadeaux.

Toujours assis à table, comme un enfant ne sachant que faire pour passer le temps, Albus se laissa aller à ses rêveries et se plongea dans ses pensées, un peu comme s'il quittait le monde réel pour entrer dans son monde à lui. Un monde caché que personne ne connaissait, sauf son meilleur ami : Scorpius Malfoy.

Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient amis. Enfin, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils s'entendaient un peu trop bien pour des élèves de différentes maisons, pour un Potter et un Malfoy. Cela dit, personne n'en faisait grand cas : ils s'entendaient bien, ils faisaient parfois leurs devoirs ensemble, mais ils avaient d'autres amis. Et puis… Albus était un garçon bizarre, qui s'entendait un peu avec n'importe qui, et qui en plus n'avait pas la même notion du bon et du mauvais que les autres.

Pourtant, il s'entendait très bien avec le seul héritier des Malfoy. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu… La même façon de voir les choses, la même soif d'apprendre, de fouiller dans les livres et chercher ce qui leur posait problème… Pas de concurrence en classe, mais une complicité, une irrésistible attirance qui les amenait à travailler ensemble, fouiller le château ensemble, expérimenter des rites, des sorts, des potions…

Une véritable amitié s'était créée entre eux, au fil des années. Pourtant, ils évitaient de l'afficher clairement, ne sachant comment leurs pères respectifs pourraient le prendre. Et les autres, aussi. Pourtant, ils aimaient ces moments passés ensemble et peut-être que le secret leur plaisait plus encore : le fait de cacher leur passion commune, leurs recherches leur permettait de savourer plus encore plus ces instants. Le secret était plus jouissif.

Que fait-il, en cet instant ? Comme lui, Scorpius passait les fêtes dans le Manoir Malfoy, avec toute sa famille, et Merlin savait comme elle était nombreuse. Peut-être dînait-il encore, ou peut-être était-il comme lui, plongé dans ses pensées, en attendant que le temps passe ? Pensait-il à lui, habillé dans une robe élégante richement brodée et taillée sur mesure ? S'ennuyait-il ou alors discutait-il avec des cousins, des oncles ou des tantes ? Paradait-il comme son père l'avait fait avant lui devant tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, pour la plupart ?

Albus ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage. Il était fatigué et il avait mal à la tête. Il aurait aimé que Scorpius soit là, avec lui. Il aurait été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans cet endroit trop chaud et trop bruyant dans lequel il se sentait comme étourdi. C'était presque un cauchemar, dont il ne parvenait pas à voir la sortie. Si son ami avait été là, il aurait pu mieux supporter cette fête, il aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui il aurait vraiment pu discuter…

Il aurait pu arrêter de chercher sans cesse une bouée de sauvetage en la figure de son père, aussi étranger à cette table que lui, petite fusée noire et discrète dans un amas de rouge pétillant…

_Petit papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel,_

_Avec des jouets par milliers,_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier._

La première année où il était allé à Poudlard, Albus avait voulu rentrer pour les fêtes avec James. Ce dernier aurait préféré rester à l'école, avec certains de ses amis, mais il n'aurait jamais pu faire la fête l'esprit tranquille. En effet, aux printemps dernier, leurs parents s'étaient réconciliés et avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble, ce qui rendit heureux toute la famille. Deux mois après la rentrée d'Albus, Ginny quitta à nouveau Harry, le laissant seul avec Lily. Jamais les deux fils Potter n'auraient pu rester à l'école, sachant que leur père se sentait mal et qu'il devrait en plus affronter cette réunion de famille, seul.

Affronter les regards désapprobateurs, les réflexions et remarques diverses… Il n'avait pas été fichu de garder sa femme alors qu'elle avait accepté de revenir. En plus, elle ne venait même pas aux fêtes de Noël, alors qu'ils avaient tant espéré son retour avec cette réconciliation…

La deuxième année, Albus avait passé Noël à Poudlard, gardant un très mauvais souvenir du Noël précédant. Il se réveilla le matin du 25 décembre avec un amoncellement de cadeaux au pied de son lit et, une fois qu'ils furent tous ouverts, il s'habilla et partit rejoindre Scorpius dans la salle sur demande. Ils y échangèrent leurs cadeaux et Albus reçut un pendentif : quand il ouvrit le médaillon, une sorte d'image apparaissait dans les airs, et c'était celle d'un feu d'artifice. Ses rouges s'empourprèrent alors que Scorpius éclatait de rire : il savait qu'il adorait les feux d'artifice alors il avait demandé à son père de lui acheter ce bijou, prétextant un cadeau pour une personne qui lui était chère.

Albus fut touché plus que de raison par ce cadeau. Il n'avait que douze ans et ce présent lui rappelait son père, le sujet qu'il avait tant secoué étant enfant pour admirer les petites explosions colorées. Et puis, le fait que son ami se soit rappelé de ce qu'il aimait ne pouvait que le ravir.

A son tour, Scorpius ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit un livre. N'importe qui aurait soupiré devant le manque d'originalité manifeste de ce présent si l'ouvrage n'avait pas été aussi rare et aussi bien entretenu. Le blond lui avait alors sauté dans les bras, le remerciant comme jamais. Toujours aussi rouge, le jeune Gryffondor avait balbutié qu'il avait passé l'été dernier à le chercher dans toutes les librairies qu'il connaissait, allant jusqu'à s'aventurer dans l'allée des Embrumes avec James, qui cherchait aussi quelque chose de particulier, sans que leur père ne le sache.

C'était leur premier Noël ensemble, la première fois qu'ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux, et cela leur fit un bien fou. Scorpius était un jeune homme plus ouvert que son homologue, il avait donc plus d'amis. Son nom ne sonnait pas comme une insulte, son père était parvenu à redorer le blason des Malfoy. En somme, c'était un garçon plutôt populaire, qui plaisait déjà aux filles, alors qu'Albus, avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens et sa mine réservée avait plus de mal à conquérir les cœurs. En même temps, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Mais il avait toujours eu du mal à saisir comment tout deux avaient pu devenir amis aussi facilement sans que cela ne choque ni l'un ni l'autre…

Le Noël de sa troisième année fut à nouveau en famille. Lily venait d'entrer à Poudlard et son père lui manquait, alors elle fit des pieds et des mains pour que ses frères rentrent avec elle pour les fêtes, ce qu'ils consentirent à faire, pour lui faire plaisir. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'à présent, il était seul à la maison et son célibat ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Cette année-là, tous les trois rentrèrent à la maison à chaque vacance, trouvant alors leur père aussi souriant que d'habitude. Un peu comme si tout allait bien.

Enfin, le Noël de sa quatrième année se passa à nouveau à Poudlard. Lily rentra quand même à la maison, James et Albus préférèrent rester à Poudlard. A nouveau, Albus et Scorpius s'échangèrent des cadeaux, dans la salle sur demande, à l'abri des regards. Leur amitié et leur complicité s'étaient renforcées, leurs disputes ne durant jamais assez longtemps pour qu'elles en portent le nom. Plus les années passaient et plus ils éprouvaient le besoin de se voir, de se retrouver quelque part, tous les deux, même simplement pour étudier, en silence.

Scorpius grandissait. Albus le revit ce jour de Noël, portant une robe de sorcier ouvragée, presque une robe de bal, assis sur le lit qu'ils avaient fait apparaître dans cette pièce magique. Il laissait ses cheveux pousser afin de pouvoir les nouer derrière sa nuque, ce que sa mère détestait, mais son père laissait faire. Scorpius en avait conclu qu'il aimait bien, car s'il n'approuvait pas, il défendait ses goûts face à sa mère. Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace ni d'expansif, mais il aimait son fils unique et il ne l'avait jamais étouffé avec cette sorte de protocole qui régissait la vie des hautes sphères de la société sorcière, ne lui demandant que le strict minimum. Rien que pour cela, Albus imaginait que ce devait être un homme bien.

D'ailleurs, son ami était très fier de son père. Il ne le lui montrait pas non plus, mais il l'aimait beaucoup, à la fois parce que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de puissant, mais aussi parce qu'il savait se montrer compréhensif avec lui. C'était peut-être le résultat inverse d'une éducation trop dure qui l'avait rendu aussi tolérant.

Albus aurait voulu le rencontrer, tant Scorpius faisait d'éloges de son géniteur. De même, son ami aurait voulu rencontrer Harry Potter, dont on avait tant parlé, et qu'il ne pouvait que regarder de loin. Ils auraient voulu passer leurs vacances ensemble, aussi, l'été. Mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit, car leur véritable amitié était un secret.

Albus n'aimait pas les secrets. Enfin… c'était agréable, d'une certaine manière. Mais il arrivait un moment où ça faisait mal, où ce qu'on ressentait au plus profond de soi ne demandait qu'à sortir. Et ça… c'était douloureux.

_Le marchand de sable est passé_

_Les enfants vont faire dodo_

_Et tu vas pouvoir commencer_

_Avec ta hotte sur le dos_

_Au son des cloches des églises_

_Ta distribution de surprises_

Le dîner s'éternisait. Vingt-deux heure. A côté de lui, Dominique s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait un an de plus que lui et même s'il discutait avec James, il était bien visible qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Manger ne parvenait plus à les occuper et ils n'osaient demander de sortir de table, sachant parfaitement que leurs grands-parents refuseraient : pour eux, seuls les petits pouvaient s'en aller, les grands devaient rester. Et il n'y avait plus un seul petit parmi eux, ils étaient tous entrés à Poudlard.

L'esprit un peu embrouillé, Albus posa pour la énième fois ses yeux verts sur son père, qui discutait alors avec Tante Hermione. Il le vit rire, puis boire une petite gorgée de vin, alors qu'Oncle Ron à côté de lui se remettait mal de son hilarité, toussant un peu.

Papa… Le célèbre Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier… Assassin du plus puissant mage noir du siècle… Un homme exceptionnel dont on embrassait encore les pieds avec dévotion…

Ecœurant.

Albus fronça le nez et s'arracha à la vision de son père. Merlin qu'il pouvait l'aimer, son père… Un jour, Tante Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était bien le fils de son père. A la fois il lui ressemblait, avec ses cheveux noirs embroussaillés et ses yeux verts, et depuis tout petit, il était sans cesse fourré dans ses jambes. Et ce n'était pas faux : autant James était le fils de son père et de sa mère, autant Albus préférait rester auprès de son père, se blottir dans ses bras, respirer son odeur…

Il avait huit ans quand ses parents se sont séparés. A l'époque, c'était vrai, son père ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison, et il lui manquait. Albus adorait son papa. Quand il rentrait du travail, il courrait presque vers l'entrée de la maison et levait les bras vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Alors Harry souriait et le soulevait pour le caler contre lui, embrassant son front. Il y avait de l'amour dans ses étreintes, cet amour dont il avait été si longtemps privé et qu'il offrait sans compter. Puis venait James, et puis Lily se dandinant sur ses petites jambes. Mais Albus était le seul à rester dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry se contentait de s'accroupir et d'étreindre son aîné et sa fille chacun leur tour.

C'était vrai, il n'était pas là souvent. Les journées passaient sans qu'ils ne le voient sauf le week-end, et encore. Mais c'était toujours un bonheur de le retrouver, de manger avec lui, de s'assoir sur ses genoux ou juste à côté, contre lui, et qu'il leur racontait des histoires… Souvent, Teddy était avec eux, avec ses cheveux de différentes couleurs, écoutant son parrain en suçant son pousse.

La seule qui n'était pas heureuse était leur mère. C'était la seule aussi à ne pas voir Harry comme un papa exemplaire. Il n'était pas là. Il ne faisait rien à la maison. Il ne s'occupait pas des enfants, savait tout juste leur date de naissance. Harry n'était bon qu'à ramener de l'argent, passant ses journées à courir après des criminels au lieu de profiter de ses enfants, de cette famille qu'il avait tant désirée autrefois et qu'il possédait à présent.

Elle le quitta en lui faisant ces reproches. C'était comme si elle lui avait jeté un vase à la figure : il s'était brisé et les morceaux de porcelaine s'étaient plantés dans sa chair. Des morceaux qu'il mit beaucoup de temps à extraire, laissant les blessures à nues, qui mirent elles-mêmes des années à cicatriser.

Quand elle les quitta, Papa sombra dans la dépression. Il travaillait un peu moins. Les enfants étaient gardés par une Molly malheureuse qui ne faisait aucun reproche à son gendre, mais ses yeux et le ton de sa voix voulaient tout dire. Ginny l'avait sali, arguant qu'il l'avait trompée, que c'était pour ça qu'il rentrait si tard. C'était une façon comme une autre de cacher sa propre faute d'épouse délaissée. Harry baissa la tête, courba l'échine, et récupéra ses enfants chaque soir, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Albus le revoyait dans la cuisine de leur maison, éclairée par une lumière blafarde qui donnait un aspect fantomatique à son père. Il cuisinait. Quand Albus vit l'épluche pomme de terre sur la table, il fronça le nez, mais ne dit rien. Mais arrivé à table, quand il fut servi, il avala avec difficulté sa première pomme de terre. Alors son père se souvint qu'il détestait ça. Mais il avait oublié. Il ne savait plus. Il connaissait mal ses enfants, il était celui qui retirait l'assiette en souriant quand l'enfant n'aimait pas alors que celle qui avait cuisiné pestait après lui. Son visage se brouilla alors, les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait prêt à pleurer. Même quand Maman était partie, il n'avait pas pleuré. Et là…

« C'est pas grave, Papa. C'est bon. »

Non, ce n'était pas bon. Mais il mangea, tout. Et James et Lily mangèrent tout aussi, et vite. Et Papa serra les dents, ses yeux tremblant, ravalant ses larmes. Il ne mangea pas, ce soir-là, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ce fut dur, pour lui. Réapprendre à connaître ses enfants, penser aux dates, à ce qu'ils aimaient ou non… Entretenir la nouvelle maison qu'ils habitaient, gérer la nourrice qui remplaça Molly, car Harry ne supporta plus ses regards accusateurs, et finalement ses remarques…

Tu es un mauvais père. Tu n'as pas été un bon mari. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Regarde tes enfants : ils sont malheureux à cause de toi. Et en plus, ils n'ont plus de mère.

Les grands pensaient qu'ils pouvaient dire n'importe quoi devant les enfants, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre. Mais Albus imprima en lettres de feu sur son cœur ces mots si blessants qu'il entendit, enfant, quand on pensait qu'il n'était pas là pour écouter. Mais lui et James se collaient contre les portes pour écouter et ils se pinçaient tous les deux les lèvres quand ils entendaient ces reproches.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Tous ces gens, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de vivre seul avec un papa qui travaillait beaucoup, parce que c'était son métier qui l'exigeait, et qui en plus était malheureux, parce qu'il pensait que ses enfants l'étaient. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que d'être élevé par un orphelin à qui on n'avait jamais appris ce qu'était l'amour ni ce qu'était un enfant. Dans le fond, lui-même en était toujours un : c'était un enfant qui devait en gérer d'autres, tout seul, sans oser demander de conseils à personne parce qu'il savait qu'il serait critiqué, à nouveau. Encore une fois.

Cette première année sans Maman fut un artifice mouillé par les larmes. Leur père ne pleura jamais devant eux, même si parfois il était prêt à le faire. Ils voyaient pourtant ses yeux rouges, par moments, cachés par ses cheveux noirs, honteux. Leur grand-mère pleura, par contre, surtout à Noël, le lendemain du divorce, et celui d'après, parce que sa fille refusait de venir à la fête, vu que Harry y était.

Feux d'artifice mouillé de larmes… Petites explosions dans le cœur de Harry, qui retirait les bouts de porcelaine à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à affronter un obstacle, mais qui cicatrisait lentement, car à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mieux, on venait rouvrir la plaie…

_Petit papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel,_

_Avec des jouets par milliers,_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier._

Tout allait mieux, maintenant. Plus ou moins. Sa mère s'était réconciliée avec son père, quand il avait dix ans. James fut heureux et Lily tout autant. Albus, un peu moins. Il n'oubliait pas la douleur de son père, leurs soirées tous les quatre où le visage de Harry Potter reflétait une fatigue insurmontable, ces réflexions, ces regards… Non, il ne pouvait pas oublier ça. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur de son père, qui était peut-être responsable, oui, mais qui ne méritait sans doute pas ça… Surtout que leur mère ne lutta pas pour avoir leur garde, voulant quitter complètement cette partie de sa vie fichue en l'air. Certes, elle aimait ses enfants, mais elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir de lien avec Harry et avec ce qui avait constitué son emprisonnement : des enfants qu'il avait voulu et dont il ne s'occupait pas du tout.

Son père fut heureux pendant quelques mois. Leur mère revint vivre dans la nouvelle maison qu'ils habitaient depuis son départ. Puis, elle s'en alla, quand Albus était à Poudlard. Quand il rentra à Noël, son père souriait, sur le quai de la gare, égal à lui-même. Mais dans ses yeux, il vit qu'il avait mal. Ils tremblaient, comme s'il allait pleurer. Sans doute en avait-il eu envie.

Depuis son départ pour Poudlard, Albus n'avait jamais revu sa mère. Elle était partie, renonçant définitivement à cette histoire, et dans le fond, Albus lui en voulait. Lily avait souffert de cette séparation, ils la trouvèrent sans le sourire. Et leur père cachait son état dépressif derrière un sourire.

D'accord, Papa lui avait gâché sa vie. D'accord, elle lui avait fait des enfants dont il ne s'occupait pas. Mais méritait-il cet abandon ? Méritait-il de garder ces trois enfants, lui, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et épousé ? Méritait-il qu'on le regarde de travers ?

Peut-être. Ou pas.

Albus pensait que non. Il pensait que la famille n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires et, surtout, que leur mère n'avait pas à tirer un trait sur sa vie, pensant l'avoir gâchée, laissant ses trois déchets derrière elle. La vie aurait été différente si elle l'avait fait : ils auraient eu une mère et leur père aurait peut-être mieux supporté la rupture.

Il n'aurait pas eu ce sourire factice continuellement sur le visage.

Mais les années étaient passées. Albus avait quinze ans et il avait aussi tiré un trait sur cette mère qui n'en était plus une pour lui, et s'il avait pu, il se serait soustrait à cette fête stupide qui ne rimait à rien, où on chantait des chansons de Noël d'un air enjoué et où on mangeait comme des gorets.

Il aurait tant voulu être à des kilomètres de là, à Poudlard, dans sa chambre ou dans la salle sur demande avec Scorpius. Loin d'ici, de cette famille qu'il supportait déjà bien assez à l'école, avec des cousins et des cousines qui ne comprenaient rien et des adultes qui pensaient que les jeunes ne savaient rien.

Albus Severus Potter n'aimait pas la veille de Noël. Il détestait ça.

_Si tu dois t'arrêter_

_Sur les toits du monde entier_

_Tout ça avant demain matin,_

_Mets-toi vite, vite en chemin._

Portant à deux un grand plateau, Grand-mère Molly et Tante Fleur apportèrent le dessert : une longue bûche pâtissière faite par la maîtresse de maison. Derrière elles suivent Tante Audrey et Tante Hermione, qui tiennent aussi un plateau avec une autre buche. A nouveau, Albus fronça le nez, alors que tous s'agitaient autour de la table.

Grand-père Arthur coupa la bouche et servit toute la tablée, soit une part de buche au chocolat, soit à la vanille. Les assiettes passèrent de main en main, voyageant autour de la table. Un morceau de buche au chocolat atterrit devant Albus. Il regarda la part de gâteau d'un œil suspect, attendant que les autres soient servis également, avant d'oser poser les yeux sur sa cuillère. Il finit par la prendre et la planter dans le gâteau, alors que ses cousins et cousines dévoraient leur part.

Il n'aimait pas la crème au beurre. Et il aimait encore moins les gâteaux au chocolat. La bûche de Noël lui donnait envie de vomir.

Lentement, à petites bouchées, Albus grignota son gâteau, histoire de faire plaisir, alors que son cœur se retournait à chaque fois qu'il avalait un peu plus de crème au beurre. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon, pire peut-être que les pommes de terre.

Qu'est-ce que Scorpius avait pu manger comme gâteau ? La traditionnelle buche de Noël ? Sûrement, à moins qu'il n'ait pu changer de pâtisserie, lui non plus n'aimait pas ça. Il était plus difficile qu'Albus, dans ses goûts culinaires. Et qu'avait-il pu manger au dîner ? Sûrement des choses qu'il n'aimait pas. A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient des repas de famille, il se plaignait des plats sortis de nulle part qu'il se forçait à avaler, des viandes qui lui paraissaient infâmes et des tartes au goût désagréable dont les adultes semblaient raffoler. A Poudlard, tout était bien meilleur, et il y avait tant de choix…

Ah, Poudlard… Et dire qu'il avait craint d'y aller, à cause de tout ce que James lui racontait comme bêtises… Mais c'était un bel endroit, grand et étrange, magique, mais un lieu qui faisait partie de sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il avait grandi dans cet endroit, il avait mûri. L'enfant qu'il était devenait peu à peu un jeune homme, et bientôt, il serait un homme, comme James. Sans doute pas aussi robuste que lui, ne pratiquant pas de Quidditch, mais il serait peut-être aussi grand que lui et son visage perdrait les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance.

Scorpius aussi avait mûri. Le petit garçon blond qui levait fièrement le nez comme son père était devenu un jeune homme séduisant. Peut-être même qu'il deviendrait le futur capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, ayant prouvé ses qualités d'attrapeur et son sens de l'esprit d'équipe. A chaque match qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard, Albus gardait les yeux rivés sur Scorpius et espérait secrètement que lui seul gagne : à la fois cela fermait un peu la grande bouche de son frère qui pestait après le fils Malfoy, et puis cela rendait Scorpius heureux.

Et c'était ça qu'il aimait : le voir heureux. Voir un sourire éclairer son visage, son si beau visage, si lumineux comparé au sien, terne, qui ne savait pas esquisser le moindre sourire…

Sauf quand ils échangeaient des baisers. Là, Albus souriait, d'embarras et de bonheur. Alors Scorpius l'embrassait encore plus, savourant ces moments où des sourires fleurissaient sur ses lèvres. Et leurs baisers allumaient un feu en lui, tout plein de petits papillons de feu qui faisaient frémir sa peau. Petites boules de chaleur qui réchauffaient son être, au bord de l'explosion.

Petit feu d'artifice dans son cœur.

_Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage,_

_Viens d'abord sur notre maison_

_Je n'ai pas été tous les jours bien sage,_

_Mais j'en demande pardon._

Le dessert est terminé. Il reste du vin dans les verres, un peu de champagne. Quelques tâches maculent la nappe blanche. Les couverts sont posés sur les assiettes vides et grasses.

Il a envie de vomir.

« Les enfants, vous pouvez sortir de table si vous voulez ! »

Ces mots sonnent comme la libération. Aussitôt, comme libéré d'un calvaire sans fin, les adolescents quittent la table dans un raclement de chaises, se précipitant hors du salon surchauffé. Albus se lève à son tour, nauséeux. Se traînant dans le couloir, il monte les escaliers tranquillement, se tenant le ventre, alors que ses oreilles savourent le bruit enfin étouffé des conversations. Au lieu de monter au dernier étage, il reste au premier et se glisse discrètement dans une chambre, vide, qui sert de chambre d'amis à présent, vu que plus aucun enfant ne vit dans cette vieille maison.

Il entend et sent le bruit des voix et de la musique d'ambiance du rez-de-chaussée sous ses pieds, mais ce relatif silence lui fait du bien. L'adolescent s'agenouille devant la fenêtre, croise les bras dessus, et regarde dehors la nuit noire et la neige grise qui tapisse les champs.

Son humeur est morose. Pas à sa place.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi. James était un Weasley : ses cheveux brun roux et sa témérité en faisait de lui un véritable descendant de cette vieille famille, et Lily, aussi douce et gentille que sa mère quand elle était enfant, et ses cheveux roux et ses yeux noisette, était elle aussi une véritable Weasley. Mais Albus… Albus et ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts… Il était comme son père.

Un étranger.

Il n'était pas joyeux comme les autres, il n'avait pas le même esprit de la famille. Il n'aimait pas ces réunions de famille où il devait supporter à nouveau ses cousins et cousines qu'il voyait déjà bien assez à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'original, il était à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde, et avait de bonnes notes, comme Rose ou Dominique… C'était le petit deuxième, plus effacé que le premier, pas bien bavard…

Un garçon banal. Un garçon qui aime les garçons.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant à Scorpius, à son visage, ses mains, ses cheveux… Il avait envie de le voir. Il avait envie de s'enfouir dans ses bras et se sentir important, vivant. Il avait envie d'être particulier aux yeux de quelqu'un, de ne pas être que le deuxième fils de Harry Potter, d'être une personne à part entière…

« Al' ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna. Son père était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il referma derrière.

« Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, tu n'avais pas l'air bien à table. Je savais que tu n'étais pas avec les autres. »

Papa souriait. Il connaissait bien son fils. Mieux que quiconque, peut-être. Il s'avança vers son fils et s'agenouilla à son tour devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Si quelqu'un entrait dans cette chambre, on trouverait bizarre de les voir tous les deux ainsi, à même le sol, mais leur position ne leur parut pas étrange à tous deux.

« J'aime pas trop ces réunions de famille.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. J'ai bien vu que James s'ennuyait à mourir. Teddy aussi d'ailleurs, mais il le montre moins. Il vient pour Victoire.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt vivre ensemble ?

- Peut-être. Teddy m'en a parlé mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, il vient tout juste de finir sa formation. Il a envie de vivre avec elle, mais elle n'a pas fini ses études. Je crois qu'il voulait que je lui prête de l'argent mais sans oser me le demander.

- Et tu vas le faire ?

- Si j'arrive à faire comprendre à sa grand-mère qu'il est assez grand pour vivre seul et avec sa copine, je pense que oui. »

Ils eurent un petit gloussement de connivence : Tante Andromeda chouchoutait son petit-fils et, bien qu'il ait vingt-trois ans, elle le voyait toujours comme un petit garçon. Et puis, Teddy se montrait tellement tendre et affectueux avec sa grand-mère que c'était presque le cas, dans un sens.

Puis, il y eut un silence. Son père avait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et il le regardait de ses yeux d'un vert intense, un peu comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, alors que le bruit du dessous leur parvenait, un peu adouci.

« Où voudrais-tu être, en ce moment ? »

Albus rougit et baissa les yeux. Près de son père, qu'il admirait tant, il se sentit sale. Très sale. Il pensa à Scorpius, à ses baisers volés dans la salle sur demande, à son rire alors qu'il couvrait de ses lèvres les rouges empourprées d'Albus…

« Et toi, tu voudrais être où ?

- C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier !

- Papa…

- Je suis bien, ici.

- Menteur.

- Ou voudrais-tu que je sois, Albus ? A la maison ? Dans un autre endroit, dans un autre pays ? Je ne suis heureux que quand vous êtes là, avec moi. La vie est vide quand vous êtes à Poudlard. Et encore j'ai de la chance : vous m'écrivez et vous rentrez de temps en temps. C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien, ici, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… Quand vous serez plus grands et que vous aurez des enfants, je ne serai plus obligé de venir : j'aurais mes propres enfants à inviter chez moi. »

Harry Potter parlait d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse. Sa voix apaisa Albus, qui aurait presque pu s'endormir en écoutant son père parler. Ses yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. Il était beau, en cet instant. Albus trouvait son père si beau… Son visage d'homme, ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux couleur menthe à l'eau, ses cheveux noir corbeau qui encadraient son visage…

Pourquoi Maman t'a quitté, Papa ?

« Et toi, Albus ? Où tu aimerais être, en ce moment ? »

Il se dégageait une telle sensation de protection et de tendresse venant de son père… Cet orphelin qui avait grandi dans un placard à balais était devenu un homme qui ne vivait qu'à travers ce que la vie lui avait donné : trois beaux enfants, qu'il avait protégés et élevés du mieux qu'il avait pu. Et c'était sans doute cela pour cela que, dès le berceau, Albus avait tendu les bras vers son père en gazouillant, cherchant cette étreinte chaude, réconfortante, qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec sa mère.

Albus baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Les mots furent durs à prononcer, c'était un peu comme s'il ouvrait son cœur à son père.

« Je voudrais être avec Scorpius. »

Il attendit la sentence et il ne récolta qu'un soupire et une main passée dans ses cheveux. Alors l'adolescent releva les yeux vers son père qui eut un sourire désabusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, Albus… Encore hier, tu étais un petit garçon qui levait les bras vers moi pour que je le porte, et maintenant… Tu es presque un adulte.

- J'ai quinze ans, Papa.

- A quinze ans, j'ai vu la Mort me tendre les bras… »

Son regard se voila, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le passé. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait l'impression de voir son père rajeunir, de le revoir à quinze ans, à son âge, sans ses petites rides au coin des yeux, signes évident de fatigue, et les traits masculins et viriles de son visage d'homme. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'adolescent perdu et manipulé qu'il avait été autrefois… L'orphelin qui voyait à nouveau sa vie s'effondrer, comme d'un rien…

« Mais c'est du passé. »

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et redressa la tête, les rouvrant alors et souriant toujours.

« Tu sais quoi ? Demain, quand on se lèvera, on enverra un petit mot à Draco Malfoy pour que Scorpius vienne à la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de complications. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie, pas vrai ? »

Albus se pinça la lèvre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Et le sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore plus, révélant ses dents blanches.

_Petit papa Noël_

_Quand tu descendras du ciel,_

_Avec des jouets par milliers,_

_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier,_

_Petit papa Noël._

En bas, on hurla. Minuit venait de passer. Alors Harry se pencha vers son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Joyeux Noël, mon grand.

- Joyeux Noël, Papa… »

Feu d'artifice dans son cœur d'enfant.

Feu d'artifice dans ces yeux verts qui en avaient trop vu…

_Petit papa Noël…_

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
